


The Mansion

by AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield



Series: Biohazard [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield/pseuds/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield
Summary: On July 24, 1998, when a series of bizarre murders occur on the outskirts of the fictional Midwestern town of Raccoon City, the Raccoon City Police Department's S.T.A.R.S. team are assigned to investigate. After contact with Bravo Team is lost, Alpha Team is sent to investigate their disappearance.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Biohazard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157999
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

We found Bravo's Team helicopter, but... it was destroyed. We went to investigate if there were any survivors, but there were none. All we saw was Kevin's dead body. We investigated some more until we heard gun shot's. where Jill and Joseph were. I quickly headed to where Jill and Joseph were, but all we see is Joseph being eating by a pack of... dog's. Chris grabbed Jill before the dogs can get to her. We were running from them, but they were to fast. We almost got eaten by them if it wasn't for the Captain and Barry. The Captain told us to head for the mansion, but Chris decided to break away from them so he could distract the dog's for getting to them . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brad flew away


	2. Running

Chris P.O.V

I ran back to bravos team's helicopter out of breath. I lost my gun while the dog's where trying to eat me, but the Captain shoot it before it can hurt me and Jill. I really don't know if I'm gonna to survive this to be honest. There's a pack of Doberman Pincher that chased me all the way to Bravo's Team helicopter. All I have to defend myself is a knife that I had since the Air Force. A knife isn't gonna be enough for me to kill them and get away, my best bet is to look inside the helicopter and look if there's a gun in there. I go inside the helicopter to look for a gun of any kind that's in here, and I find a Remington M870 (aka Shotgun) that has 4 bullets in the chamber and there's a total of 6 dog's out there. If I kill 4 of them, there will be 2 left. I will be fine if there is only 2 left if I'm able to out run them. I got out of the helicopter to see 4 dog's instead of 6 dog's.  
"Where the hell is the other 2 dog's" I say in a whisper  
There probably hiding behind trees, I have to kill these 4 dog's fast before the other 2 decided they wanted to come out from hidi... before I finish that thought one of the dog's decide to attack me.   
"Shit!" I say  
I quickly aim my gun at the dog and shot it with the shotgun instinctively killing it. Now there's 3 bullet's in the chamber, 3 dog's left and 2 missing. I looked at the other 3 dog's circling around me waiting to attack?.   
"Why aren't they attacking me?" I asked myself confused  
I see one of them running at me in the corner of my eye ready to attack me. I quickly turn around and aim at it's head killing it. I see the other 2 start running after me ready to attack me. I turn around to shoot one in the head killing it and dodge the other from attack me and quickly shot it in the head.  
"T-that was really close I better go to the mansion before other 2 dog's decided to come out and attack me" I stutter now running to the mansion  
While I was running to the mansion a dog came out of nowhere and attack me. It jumped on me trying to eat my face, but it couldn't because I had the Shotgun barrel in it's mouth.   
"Get off me!" I say kicking it off of me   
When I kicked it off I quickly used the shotgun to swing it at it's head. When I did that I see another one looking at me ready to attack. It started to run at me ready to attack until I swinged the shotgun at it's head and ran to the mansion while the dog's started to run after me.   
"Huff huff This is useless to me now it's broken" I say about the shotgun since the barrel's broken   
I throw the shotgun behind me in hope's it will slow them down just a little bit. It didn't really slow them down because they just dodge it.  
"Really!" I yelled  
I see them running faster so I picked the paste and started running faster to the mansion. I get to the mansion ready to open the door until one of the dog's decided to attack me, so I quickly open the door hitting it with the door and closing it before the other decided to attack me.   
"That was really close" I say panting  
"Chris"  
I look up to see _**Albert Wesker**_ S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team's captain and also my _lover_.  
"Captain" I say happily

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change Chris hair and eye color, his eyes are blue instead of brown and his hair color is white instead of brown. Chris is half American and half Mexican. so Chris speaks spanish.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris P.O.V

"Captain" I say happily

"Chris it's good to see that your alive" Wesker says in relief 

"Yea it is" Jill said bitterly but I didn't hear her say bitterly

"Good to see your alive Chris" Barry says coming up to me patting my back

"Yea it was really close, I could have di-" I was about to say when I was cut of by a gun shot 

Huh who just shot right now.

"Jill, Barry I want you to go investigate where that gone shot came from. It could be one of Bravo's Team" Wesker says

"But Captain wouldn't be best if Chris did it and we stay her" Jill says in hope of staying with Wesker

"No. I said you two not Christopher got Miss. Valentine" Wesker says in annoyice 

"Yes Captain" Jill says in disappointment but I didn't hear the disappointment

"Come on Jill let's go check it out" Barry says

"Fine" Jill says in anger

Jill and Barry went to got check who shot. While me and the captain wait for them to come back.

"Chris" Wesker says

"Yes Captain" I say

"Let's go check the other rooms to see if any of Bravo team is alive" Wesker says

"Ok, but Captain I don't have a gun. I lost it when those dog's tried to attack me and Jill" I say 

"I see your lucky I have a another gun" Wesker says grabbing another gun 

Wesker handed me his Samurai's Edge (Handgun) while he keeps the Lightning Hawk (Magnum). I looked surprised when he gave me the Samurai's Edge because the Samurai's Edge is his custom design gun. 

"Albert!" I say shocked 

"Yes Dearheart" Wesker says

"W-Why did you give me y-your Samurai's Edge. This is your favorite gun" I say in dumbfounded

"I know I did, I only did it so you can remember me by it" Wesker says (Cheesy)

"Oh ah t-thank you" I say blushing 

Wesker look's at me with an amused smirk.

"What!" I say blushing even more

"Nothing" Wesker says smirking even more

"L-let's go investigate like you said" I say walking to another door to the right side of the mansion blushing even more

I bet I look red as a Tamato right now. Why would Albert say that. Why did I even blush at what he said. Ah I'm such an idiot. I thought slapping myself in the face.

" _Chris_ " Wesker says but I didn't hear to lost in thought

"Christopher!" Wesker says holding my arms

"Huh!" I say 

"Stop hitting yourself Chris" Wesker says in a worried tone

"Oh sorry Albert" I say looking down

"It's fine" Wesker says grabbing my chin ready to kiss me, but stop and let go of my chin and walked away to go in the other room

Huh what was that. Why did Albert do that? He was gonna kiss me, but stop. I wonder why I thought walking in the room Albert went to

Wesker P.O.V

God dammit I almost kissed him. If I did I wouldn't have proceeded with the plan even if it means hurting Christopher badly. This hurts, I don't want to hurt him. I would have betrayed Umbrella if they never had found out about Chris. I just have to protect him until it's time. To proceed with the plan. I'm sorry Christopher, but I have to do this even though it's gonna hurt you real badly. I'm sorry I hope you will forgive me someday for doing this I thought when Chris decided he wanted to come in the room with me.

_I'm Sorry Dearheart, I hope you can forgive me_


End file.
